You're Mine
by Alenta93
Summary: Secuil kisah pendek hubungan Akashi Seijuurou dengan Nash Gold Jr. yang terinspirasi dari sebuah quotes / "Last night, I got into a fight with my husband. I told him to take what's his and leave. He picked me up and walked straight out of the door."-Deep Truths / #nulisrandom2017 #late #day3


**[F** **a** **nF** **i** **c]** **Y** **ou** **'r** **e** **M** **i** **n** **e**

.

 **黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **You're Mine** © **Alenta93**

.

 **Length :** 1168 words

 **Pairing :** NashXAkashi

 **Genre[s] :** romance, drama, fluff

 **Warning[s] :** harsh words, short fic-it should be a drabble, possibly OOC

 **Summary :**

"Hey, aku sudah datang dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Memakai pakaian formal seperti yang kau mau. Lalu apa yang salah?"

"Kau masih bertanya kau salah apa, huh? Sepertinya aku memang perlu menyekolahkan mulutmu itu. Oh, dan juga tabiatmu, tentu saja."

 **.**

 **Comments :**

Yak.. ini nistah..

Ya, lebih tepatnya...kapan saya bikin nashXaka dan nggak nistah? *plaaakk*

Okee, ini hasil frustasi gara" #nulisrandom2017 udah masuk hari ke-3 dan saya masih belom nulis apapun. Lalu nemu quotes yang menginspirasi sekali waktu scrolling facebook, dan setelah saya paksa buat mikirin scene yang oke, jadilah ini *o*/

Yep, mungkin nggak banyak yang suka nashXaka, tapi saya teramat mencintai mereka *\\\\\\\\*

Yash, happy reading~

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Y** **ou** **'r** **e** **M** **i** **n** **e**

You told me to take what's mine and leave, right?

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen ditutup. Menyisakan keheningan dalam kubikel apartemen milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sei." Seorang pemuda kaukasian mengekor langkah Seijuurou.

Seolah tak mendengar, Seijuurou melangkah cepat menuju ruang tengah. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan yang jelas tertuju padanya. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang. Menyelonjorkan kakinya seraya melonggarkan syal yang melilit leher.

"Sei. Kau kenapa?" Aksi diam tak pernah membantu, yang ada malah memancing emosi pemuda kaukasian itu. "Tsk." Sebuah decakan terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh tinggi besar yang mengisi sisian sofa dekat kaki Seijuurou terbujur. "Hey," Panggilnya seraya menyentuh lutut Seijuurou. Mencoba menarik perhatian si pemuda mungil.

Tak ada reaksi. Sang tuan muda anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu benar-benar mengabaikan Nash Gold Jr., kekasihnya. Tak lama, sebuah helaan napas terdengar.

Nash melepas jas hitam yang dikenakannya, menyisakan kemeja merah marun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. "Aku sudah datang dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Memakai pakaian formal seperti yang kau mau. Lalu apa yang salah?"

Seijuurou sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Nash jauh di ujung sofa. "Kau masih bertanya kau salah apa, huh?" Seijuurou mendengus. Ia menghempaskan kembali kepalanya, lalu melipat sebelah kakinya. "Sepertinya aku memang perlu menyekolahkan mulutmu itu. Oh, dan juga tabiatmu, tentu saja."

Terdengar suara tawa rendah menyambut kritikan sang tuan muda. "Hhaha hey, apa yang mengganggumu?" Nash melempar jasnya pada meja rendah di depan sofa, ia kemudian mendekat. Menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kaki Seijuurou yang terlipat. "Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu, hmm?" Tangan besar Nash terulur, menyapa sisian wajah Seijuurou, mengusapnya lembut.

"Ck! Berat Nash, minggir!" Seijuurou mengenyahkan tangan Nash, dan bergerak bangkit. Ia duduk, menoleh pada Nash dan membagi tatapan tajam.

Sementara Nash menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Bukan mereka, tapi kau!"

"Apa?" Nadanya datar. Nash masih mencari tahu di mana kesalahnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kita tinggal bersama."

"Dan memancing pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari mereka?! Ya, di situ salahmu!" Seijuurou melanjutkan kalimat Nash. Ia menatap Nash jengah hingga akhirnya membuang muka.

"Oh astaga.." Nash terkekeh. "Apa yang membuatmu kesal, Sei? Aku hanya mengatakan keadaan kita sebenarnya. Itu tidak salah. Lagipula mereka sendiri yang penasaran dan banyak bertanya." Nash meraih kepala Seijuurou, mengacak surai merah itu. "Oh atau...kau tak mau orang lain tahu hubungan kita?" Nash menyeringai.

Seijuurou tercekat. Spontan ia menampik tangan Nash.

"Kuanggap 'ya' dengan reaksi itu." Nash menarik tangannya, seringainya semakin lebar. "Kenapa tidak jujur saja? Kita juga sudah 'melakukannya'. Apa salahnya mengakui hubungan kita di depan mereka?" Nash menyamankan diri dengan bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Bukan masalah itu!" Seijuurou geram. "Kami hanya relasi bisnis, tak seharusnya kau menceritakan privasi kita di depan mereka! Aku bukan tidak mau mengakui hubungan kita. Aku tak pernah melarangmu berkata sesukamu di depan teman-temanku dan teman-temanmu. Tapi ini berbeda!"

"Kau takut itu mempengaruhi proyek kalian?" Nash membiarkan tatapan manik saffirnya tertuju pada pemuda mungil di sampingnya. "Kau takut mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" Nash menyelidik. "Kau tak mau mereka tahu bahwa _'anak tunggal keluarga Akashi ternyata seorang gay dan berpacaran dengan seorang bartender'_? Kau tidak mau berita itu sampai di telinga Ayahmu?"

 _Plakk_.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Nash. "Cukup! Kau tidak mengerti, Nash. Ini tidak semudah itu."

"Aku tidak mau terus seperti ini, Sei. _Backstreet? I never think it'll be our last option._ " Nash tertawa hambar. "Kau takut reputasi keluargamu rusak karena kau berperilaku menyimpang?" Nash mendengus. "Aku tak menyangka berhubungan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan serepot ini."

Kalimat Nash membuat Seijuurou sontak menoleh padanya. Ia tertegun. Sebelum mendengus pelan. Seijuurou merasa; _mungkin ini semua akan berakhir_. "Kau menyesalinya? Hhahaha." Seijuurou tergelak. "Ya. Tak seharusnya seorang pria tampan sepertimu malah memilih tubuh datar laki-laki dibanding dengan banyak tubuh sintal wanita yang bisa kau pilih di bar. Ada apa denganmu, Nash Gold Jr.? Kenapa kau memilihku kalau aku hanya merepotkanmu? Kau bisa pergi kalau kau mau."

Nash memicingkan mata menatap Seijuurou yang terlihat frustasi. Ya, adalah kesalahannya jika ia membuka pembicaraan yang mengundang tanya, namun Nash tak mengatakan hal yang berlebihan. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia dan Seijuurou tinggal bersama, ini pun karena mereka bertanya; _'kenapa Seijuurou repot-repot mengajak Nash bergabung?'_ , yang kalau dipikir-pikir justru Seijuurou sendirilah yang seolah ingin mengenalkan Nash pada relasi bisnisnya.

"Tunggu, Sei-" Nash belum menyelesaikan kalimat sanggahannya saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. "Ya?" Nash menjawab panggilan itu. Ia berbalik badan, mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan orang di seberang line. "Kau tangani sajalah. Aku sibuk." Ujarnya sebelum berdecak. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku ke sana." Lalu ia mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Nash berbalik badan dan mendapati kosong pada sofa sebelahnya. "Sei?"

"Pergilah." Ujar Seijuurou dari pantri dapur, terlihat usai menenggak segelas air putih. "Aku tahu kau tidak tahan kalau kita seperti ini terus. Kau bisa pergi. Bawa semua milikmu dan pergilah. Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Seijuurou kemudian melenggang melewati Nash dan beralih ke kamar.

Nash menyusul Seijuurou. Ia melihat pemuda mungil itu berbaring terlentang dan memejamkan matanya. Nash beralih menuju lemari, menarik sebuah koper lalu memasukkan baju-baju dari lemari itu.

Kegaduhan yang Nash timbulkan sama sekali tak mengusik Seijuurou. Ia tidak tidur, belum. Lebih tepatnya ia sibuk mempersiapkan diri bahwa Nash tidak akan lagi merusak moodnya di pagi hari seperti biasanya. Juga tidak akan ada di sampingnya saat ia terbangun besok.

Jujur saja, Seijuurou ingin tetap bersama pemuda itu. Nash membuatnya nyaman, meski kalimat-kalimat kasar selalu terselip dalam obrolan mereka. Namun, seperti memelihara singa liar, Seijuurou tak mampu mengatur singa itu agar menjadi peliharaan yang menurut. Dan saat kata 'lelah' terucap, Seijuurou yakin Nash akan pergi. Ini semacam balasan yang patut ia dapatkan karena tak mampu memelihara singa itu dengan baik.

Sayup terdengar suara pintu ditutup usai suara roda bergeser saat koper ditarik keluar apartemen.

Saat merasa ia benar-benar sendiri, barulah Seijuurou membuka mata. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Tatapannya tertuju pada lemari yang terbuka. Kosong. Lemari itu kosong.

Nash pergi, meninggalkannya.

.

.

#nulisrandom2017 #day3 #telat #nashXaka

.

.

.

Seijuurou bangkit saat mendengar pintu apartemennya kembali terbuka. Tak lama, sosok tinggi Nash muncul dan memasuki kamar. "Ada yang tertinggal?" Seijuurou mencoba mencari sesuatu milik Nash yang tersisa di kamarnya.

"Ya, aku meninggalkan milikku yang berharga, karena itu aku kembali untuk mengambilnya."

Seijuurou tak tahu saat Nash menghampiri ranjang, melingkupkan sebuah jaket pada tubuh mungilnya, lalu menariknya dalam gendongan. "Hey! Apa-? Nash! Apa-apaan kau? Turunkan aku!"

Tak menghiraukan racauan Seijuurou, Nash tetap berjalan melewati ruang tengah menuju pintu. Usai mengunci pintu dari luar, Nash melangkah santai memasuki elevator menuju _basement_ dan menghampiri mobilnya. Ia mendudukkan Seijuurou di bangku samping kemudi.

Nash menunduk, menyamakan tinggi dengan Seijuurou yang terduduk. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisian kepala Seijuurou. Kepingan saffirnya menatap lurus iris _crimson_ yang menatapnya tajam dengan dahi berkerut. Nash mengulas senyum, " _You've told me to take what's mine and leave, right? So here I am, picked you up and take you with me, Hana-chan.._ "

.

.

.

#repost #day3 #nulisrandom2017 #you'remine #nashXaka

.

.

.

Got an inspiration from this quotes :

 _"Last night, I got into a fight with my husband. I told him to take what's his and leave. He picked me up and walked straight out of the door." - Deep Truths_

.

.

.

 **F** **i** **n**

.

.

 **A/N :**

Apakah OOC ? O,o'a sudah lama saya nggak nulis cerita mereka berdua .. dan kenistahan ini muncul kian gawat[?] setelah saya bernostalgila fangirlingan nashXaka di movie Last-Game *\\\\\\\\* *plaaakk*

Yak, terima kasih banyak sudah berkenan mampir buat baca :*

Mungkin ada kritik atau saran ? Comments are really love :) thank you...

Best regards,

_Natha


End file.
